When Sky Meets Shore
by Zeroize
Summary: Rin unknowingly goes into heat for the first time but finds his affections directed towards a certain pink haired exwire. How will Yukio react as he tries to protect his brother from his destructive feelings? And who will win Rin's heart? (heavy Rin x Shima, Yukio x Rin is the main shipping)
1. Fine in the Fire

**Hello~**

**This story has been updated to include a lot more YukioRin ;3**

**I'm very excited to post this chapter because I have high expectations for the story in the later chapters! I've been so inspired by the colorful characters of Ao No Exorcist lately that I decided to sit down and finally write this out.**

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Rin Okumura was having a particularly strange early summer's morning at True Cross Academy. A day full of ups and downs as he had been feeling very frisky and flirty. He had proceeded to to try to chat with nearly every girl that passed by him in the hallways, courtyard, school entrance, and even in the middle of class, which landed him in the situation he was currently in.

He stood in the large, luxurious courtyard, nervously laughing as he scratched the back of his head, facing a rather large and angry male student who proceeded to yell at the half demon, "Hey punk, I heard you tried to hit on my girl!"

Rin placed both hands in front of himself, fingers spread out as if in a sign of surrender, "Oi, Oi, calm down, why would I do something like that, I don't even know who your girlfriend is." He reassured him, giving a slightly un-confident smile.

Suddenly a high pitched, very angry voice rang out from the crowd that was forming around them and the large fountain located behind nervous boy. "That's him!" The girl screamed, hiding quickly behind the much larger and taller student.

_'Damn my mouth today'_ Rin thought to himself as he closed his eyes, prepared for the punch that connected with his cheek. He knew if he fought back it may cause a scene, which would be an issue for Yukio, so he chose to accept the blow as he was sent flying backward into the cold fountain waters.

He could hear the students laughing at him and mocking him, as they began to disperse, leaving him sitting in the water. He sat cross-legged in the fountain, shaking off his hair before glaring blankly up at the bright blue sky. A small sigh escaped his lips, he wasn't completely sure why he felt he had no self control over himself that day. He was aware that he normally had little self control but this felt a little bit worse, it wasn't just the open flirting, but he had been daydreaming all day and much more than normal.

He had vivid dreams of all kinds of sexual acts his virgin mind couldn't even fathom actually partaking in, but it was certainly nice to imagine it. He thought one day he would find someone to share those things with, a first kiss, going on dates, growing up together; just like in all the romance shoujo manga he stole from his brother's room. But a much more primordial instinct was taking over him, he was feeling sheer lust for the first time. So he convinced himself that today would be the day he found girlfriend, because that would fix all of his problems... right?

A familiar voice shook him from his thoughts as he glanced back down to see his usual group of friends, whom he had avoided intentionally that morning. "Oi! You're the one causing all of this commotion? No surprise there." Bon's voice teased him as always.

Rin jumped to his feet, water flying around him as he hopped out of the courtyard fountain. "Shut up, Bon." He said his name mockingly, sticking out a small, pink tongue.

Shima chuckled as he stepped between the two, "Hey, hey, hey let's stay calm here, I know you'd love to fight but more importantly... do you even have a change of clothes, Rin?" Even though he laughed his voice was kind as always, a caring smile graced his lips.

Rin suddenly pouted as he looked down at himself, the bag containing his gym clothes still sat in the water behind him, along with his small side bag full of school supplies. "N-not really..." His voice was defeated.

"Take this." The pink haired exwire handed him a red gym bag. "It's my gym clothes, you have gym next anyway... right?"

"Y-yeah I do, I owe you one." Rin retrieved his belongings from the cold water before taking the bag.

"It's not appropriate for the rest of the day so i'll text Yukio-sensei to fetch you a new uniform in the meantime." Shima spoke cheerfully. He always saw Rin as a good friend and was happy he could do something for him.

"Thanks!" Rin gave him a thumbs up before turning tail to run to the gym. He arrived panting, looking like a drowned cat as he burst into the locker room still soaked head to toe. Since he had to sprint halfway across campus to make it there he arrived late, so he was the only one in the locker area.

He hummed quietly to himself as he took a quick shower, toweled off, then made his way to a private changing room to remove Shima's shirt from the small duffle bag. His carefree mood shifted as he suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurring slightly. He sat down on a very small wooden bench behind him to try to regain his composure. The half demon dropped the red bag, gripping the soft shirt tightly, shaking his head to rid himself of the unexpected dizziness.

His vision slowly returned to normal, "What the hell was that?" He quietly whispered to himself, hugging the shirt against his chest, still wearing nothing but a white towel. 'Ah, it smells like Shima.' He thought to himself as he raised the cloth against his face, closing his eyes to breath in the comforting scent of his friend.

_'Has Shima always smelled this nice?'_ Rin was still in a slightly confused and weakened state but another feeling began to rise in him, it was _that_ feeling again. Of want and lust tangled together, it made his throat feel hot. His demonic instincts surged up and he took a slow, deep breath inward, savoring the smell that clung to Shima's clothes.

He knew this feeling was completely wrong, at the same time he also knew that his fantasies couldn't hurt to have, they could be anything he wanted as long as he kept them in the comforts of his own mind. Though he never had a fantasy about a boy before, he was guilty of many nights thinking about Shiemi, and even Miss. Eyebrows before. He just didn't understand why this was happening now of all times, had the scent triggered it?

Rin's thoughts faded quickly as he brushed his hand against the towel he wore where his erection began to grow. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. His other hand still clenched Shima's shirt tightly to his face as he pulled the towel away to expose himself.

_'This is something a pervert would do.'_ He almost laughed mentally at himself at the thought. His fingers brushed over the tip of his erection, he swirled them there, lightly coating them in pre cum before firmly gripping himself. This time he moaned he softly against the pink haired exwire's shirt as he began to move up and down. He went slowly at first, letting dirty images dance in his mind before moving quicker and harder. His legs trembled as he felt himself nearing release.

"Shima, Shima..." He panted suddenly as he came in his own hand, his hips rocking beneath him. The relief of the experience washed over him but it was quickly replaced with a small amount of regret. Rin was halfway shocked with the strange fantasy he'd just indulged in, disgusted by his actions he quickly cleaned off before changing into the clothes that were almost too big on him.

Rin found it very difficult to hide the shame and embarrassment on his face as he participated in the rest of the class, acting almost as if someone there could read his mind and know what he had just done in the locker room. Much to his relief no one called him out for his odd behavior and he was able to finish the rest of the class, receiving a clean school uniform from his younger twin upon returning to change.

Normally Rin would have stayed to chat and joke around but he wanted to quickly end his school day and rush back to the comforts of his dorm. Of course his prayers weren't answered as he ran into Shima on his way to his next class.

"Yo!" The pink haired boy said, smiling brightly.

"Y-Yo!" Rin responded, giving a nervous laugh. "Ahh... I'll return your clothes tomorrow after I wash them."

"That's fine." Shima replied, his smile turning into a questioning look. "Something on your mind?"

'Shit! He can read my mind, I knew it!' Rin screamed inwardly. "Oh umm... uhh... n-n-nothing at all... heh." He inwardly stabbed himself, unable to hide his embarrassment. He saw Shima's eyebrows furrow and knew that excuse wouldn't fly. "W-w-well you see... I was trying really hard to find a girl... girlfriend today and it's not working out too well..." His voice trailed off.

Shima's eyes suddenly lit up, "A girlfriend? You came to the right man, I can help you get the love you so desire!" He spoke eccentrically, making exaggerated gestures with his arms. "It's my specialty!"

"R-really?" Rin had a 'kid in a candy store' look on his face.

* * *

And with that the two set off on a mini adventure around the school to find Rin the perfect girlfriend. Much to Shima's dismay his friend had found a way to get slapped, punched, and even drop kicked by every girl he spoke to, leaving them both exhausted by the end of the day.

"Not to worry my friend." Shima spoke tiredly "We'll find the right one... tomorrow!" He patted Rin's defeated shoulder.

Rin let out a long sigh. The two parted ways, heading to their respective dorms. Rin needed rest more than ever, the day had exhausted him. He couldn't find his peace, however, as Yukio was sitting in a small wooden chair in the middle of Rin's room, arms folded, a stern and fatherly look plastered across his face.

"What happened today?" Yukio demanded. He had saved this conversation for the end of the day knowing his older twin wouldn't be in the mood to talk about things.

Rin wanted to fold his arms and say 'Nothing happened four-eyes!' but instead had a flashback of his day, and the only thing that came to mind was him touching himself to the scent of Shima's clothes. He blushed furiously, placing his hand over his mouth.

Yukio was clearly taken aback by his actions, he rarely saw Rin get so flustered. "Rin?" His voice became more gentle as he stood up to walk over to his brother.

"Please leave, Yukio" Rin spoke through his fingers, eyebrows knitted tightly together as he once again felt heat rising from his stomach to his throat.

"Are you alright? I can't leave you like this..." Yukio's voice was tinged with concern as he placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I-it's embarrassing!" Rin suddenly shouted, feeling his pants grow tighter his hand shot down to hide his growing erection.

The taller twin gasped, his face turning red. "Oh my God, I didn't expect anything like that!" He quickly averted his eyes, moving to walk past his brother.

"Wait!" Rin shouted once more before trying to calm his voice. "It's not like that I... I think there's something wrong with me, I'm having these visions..." His voice was desperate. "I can't really control them, but then I get like this... it's getting worse lately..."

Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I'll talk to Mephisto, it's probably nothing, don't worry about it just... take care of yourself." He avoided eye contact as he left the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

Rin let out a long whine as he fell backward on his bed, grabbing his hair. "Ahhh so embarrassing." He spoke to himself, rolling around. At this point he just truly hoped his newly found perversion didn't get any worse, he didn't know if he could take it if it did. What bothered him even more was that he no longer had random images in his mind but he was clearly attracted to Shima's scent. It was a soft and sweet scent, it drew him in and overwhelmed him. At that moment he wanted him more that anything else in the world.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! This chapter was getting the main story out there so I can fill it up with fluff and smut in the later chapters.**

**Review pleeeease~ It definitely gives me inspiration to keep writing and posting ^.^**


	2. Right Where I Should Be

**Hello again!**

**I see a great uprising from the Yukio x Rin fans, I'm honored you liked my first chapter and took the time to review and make your requests ^.^**

**My original intentions with this story had been to have Rin finally lose control and take it out on Yukio, causing friction between a newly developing relationship between Rin and Shima, but Shima would clearly be the love interest.**

**After taking reviews into account I'll make Rin and Yukio the main pairing, I won't scrap the first chapter but i'll implement the new pairing in way that makes sense, I promise! ^.^ Because I do truly love Rin x Yukio as well.**

**See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Rin had been in a particularly good mood the next morning, mostly because he was doing what he loved - cooking. He woke up especially early to make sure he could finish everything before classes started, and even stayed up late the previous night to complete all the small prep work and cook the side dishes. He wanted to make the usual meal for himself and his brother but also decided he wanted to make a special bento box for Shima.

Though he had spent a lot of time preparing everything and deciding exactly on what to make, he couldn't help but question why he was going through all of this effort to impress someone that he never really cared to impress before. His feelings confused and frustrated him, as they typically did. He sighed and began to speak out loud to himself.

"Ahh! I can't believe I did that yesterday, I think it's messing with my head!" The black haired boy whined thinking back on his actions in the locker room. And now he was doing something an average girl would do, making a lunch box to try to impress someone. He managed to deadpan at that thought.

Regardless of arguing with himself and whining all morning he had finished preparing what he felt was the perfect dish. Smiling triumphantly to himself he halfway skipped out of the dorm and off to class where he always met with his group of friends in front of the school grounds.

As always Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru, Bon, Shima and even Yukio were gathered in a group talking before regular classes started. Rin ran excitedly over to them, his tail swishing back and forth like an overjoyed dog.

"Rin!" Shiemi was the first to greet him, giving him a cheerful smile. "You seem very happy today."

"I made this as a gift!" Rin exclaimed as he held a small lunch box up that had been wrapped in a silky pink cloth between both of his hands as if presenting an award.

Bon laughed at the sight, "Did you actually make that for a girl? Hah, I bet you've never even kissed a girl."

Rin's face flushed a bright red color instantly. "I have so!" He lied, even though he was a terrible liar, he clearly couldn't hide the embarrassment in his voice or face. "I've kissed ten times more girls than you ever have and they all said I was amazing at it."

Bon laughed even harder, "Liar! I've done things you can't imagine!"

No one thought it was possible but Rin turned an even brighter red than he previously was. He wanted to ball up his fists and punch his rival square in the jaw but he still held his tiny present. He could hear Shima chuckling at them in the background.

Seeing the discomfort in Rin's face Izumo finally spoke up, "Hey, I give the guy props, he's brave enough to bring a girl a gift to ask her out, right Rin?"

"I-I-It's umm... well you see..." Rin's expression quickly turned sour as he stared down at the box. "It's not for a girl, it's for..." his voice turned to a mumble as he turned to face his pink haired friend.

Shima's chuckle faded quietly down when Rin had looked at him. He thought for a moment the half demon was going to give that lunch to him.

"m-m-myself." Rin finally muttered out in defeat. "I made myself a pink lunchbox, hahah, funny right?" He laughed nervously.

Yukio could clearly tell something was wrong with Rin, everyone could tell there was. Perhaps Yukio had over thought it and the demon really was just embarrassed to admit who it was he liked, and even though the exorcist would assume it would be for Shiemi he couldn't figure out what the moment of eye contact was that he shared with Shima.

"Rin, maybe we could eat lunch together today?" Yukio spoke up quickly before anyone else could react, or before Bon could laugh at him some more.

"Y-yeah, i'd like that, thanks." Rin scratched the back of his head as he spoke, giving his brother a relieved smile.

* * *

Class seemed to drag on slowly the rest of the morning, Rin stared intently at the pink box for most of that time. He had intended to give it to Shima and watch the joyful expression on his face from receiving the kind gesture but he failed to realize how much he would end up being embarrassed so greatly by Bon. The stupid chicken haired boy only had to mention kissing to get him flustered. Rin mocked him in his head, wanting nothing more than to kick his ass that day.

There was only one more class left before lunch, Rin was feeling particularly anxious thinking he might be able to give the gift before he met with his brother... if he didn't find himself too flustered again. He hummed happily along, his hair clipped back out of his face as he made his way down the halls only to be stopped by his younger Twin.

"Come with me for a moment." Yukio said calmly, not bothering to greet him first.

"Ahhh Yukio! Okay!" Rin happily obliged, following his brother to the infirmary where they were completely alone.

"This is very important Rin, do you understand?" Yukio sat down in a large computer chair in the infirmary office.

"You haven't told me anything yet so no I don't really under..." Rin began to speak but was quickly cut off by a fatherly tone.

"Mephisto thinks you're maturing as a demon." He said very bluntly. "This involves your mating instincts being greatly heightened..." He shook his head at the confused look his older brother was quietly giving him. "For some it can become out of control, they can't contain their urge to breed. We have to make sure you don't lose control."

"W-Why didn't you tell me about all of these things sooner?" Rin looked half afraid as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Most demons don't mature at such a young age so I didn't think it would be an issue. More powerful demons tend to secrete a pheromone during the later stages of maturation that will attract both humans and demons. I'm simply making you aware of this... it's best to avoid unnecessary contact while I try to create a chemical to counteract this pheromone. Thankfully with the amount of girls you've upset lately it's safe to assume you're in the very early stages of sexually maturing, I promise i'll find a way to help you... just please, stay safe." Yukio explained things as clearly as he possibly could.

Rin nodded diligently, giving him a thumbs up. "No worries, I've got this under control!" He spoke confidentially, contradicting what he had said the previous night.

Yukio was left no choice but to trust him, Mephisto gave him strict orders not to interfere unless necessary, claiming that this was a _good_ life experience, not a bad one. It was also an experience Rin must face on his own, but that wasn't going to stop Yukio from at least trying to help by making sure Rin didn't attract a bunch of unwanted attention by secreting sexually driven pheromones.

The two parted ways for their next class, leaving Rin feeling slightly less stressed knowing the situation at hand, but still filled with many questions. "Ahhh this is too complicated!" Rin whined to himself, rubbing his his eyes as he walked to his next class.

* * *

Yukio and Rin had agreed to meet on one of the many rooftops around the campus, the younger twin arriving early to sit and begin slowly eating his lunch. It was expected of Rin to be late so he was surprised when the half demon came running full force up the stairs and fling the rooftop door open, "I'm here!" He shouted triumphantly.

The two sat side by side, talking about irrelevant things, which is exactly what Rin felt he needed to get him mind off how things had been going for him lately. The older twin finally stopped, gently picking up the pink lunch box and handing it over.

"Here... you can have it." Rin said with a small smile. He didn't particularly want to eat it since he was hiding his own food in his side bag with his school supplies, but he finally accepted that he couldn't get up the nerves to give it to Shima.

Yukio smiled in response, reaching to take the lunch, as he did so his fingers inadvertently brushed against his brothers. Rin's back stiffened in response as he had a small flashback of his actions in the locker room the previous day. He felt his vision fading out, a primal urge spilling forward.

Yukio immediately set the lunch box aside when he noticed Rin's eyes glossing over, but as he went to reach for the older sibling's shoulder he was tackled onto his back. Rin held his brother down firmly by the shoulders, pressing his hips downward, pinning him down like a dominant wolf. Yukio managed to wince at the sudden impact from the concrete but quickly gasped as Rin leaned in and slid his tongue across his brother's lips.

"Dammit Rin, snap out of it." Yukio tried to stay calm as he leaned up and head-butted the smaller boy.

"I-t-t-tai!" Rin yelped as he suddenly reached up and grabbed his forehead, his eyes returning to a gentle state. "What was that fo..." He began to speak but froze as realization crashed down on him and he noticed his brother pinned between his legs. "I'm sorry!"

Yukio let out a slightly irritated sigh, but it was tinged with relief as well. As his brother went to move off of him Yukio suddenly grabbed his arm, holding him in place. He could see that Rin was clearly struggling with what he was going through, and he had told himself he'd do anything to help his older twin. Even if it meant doing what he was about to do.

"Wait, Rin, was it true earlier?" Yukio spoke as he studied the other boy's face intently.

Rin gave him a completely confused look. "Was... what true?"

"You've kissed someone before?" Yukio questioned him further.

Rin's face turned a bright shade of red as he became flustered, both by the position he was in and the question, the uncomfortable feeling Bon had given him came flooding back. "W-Well n-n-not really, I mean..."

As Rin stumbled over his words and laughed nervously Yukio reached up and removed the clip that held down his twins hair, causing the soft black hair to fall over his eyes. The younger twin then cut him off, "I can show you."

Rin nearly choked at the words, and for once was left speechless. Yukio began to speak once more, "I'll teach you how, then you won't have to be so nervous next time Shima helps you find a girlfriend, right?"

Rin wanted to tell him that not knowing how to kiss wasn't necessarily what had made him a nervous wreck, but his words escaped him as Yukio pulled him down close enough to where they were nearly kissing, warm breath gliding across his lips.

Yukio's face flushed red, somehow Rin had him worked up, his first assumptions were that maybe he was releasing his demonic pheromones already. He felt nearly powerless to stop himself from wanted this kiss after they had just been so close together, he made up an excuse that he knew Rin would easily fall for, saying that he would teach him to kiss. It wasn't necessarily a lie, he wanted to help Rin, but he had never kissed anyone either so he couldn't help but wonder why he wanted this so badly.

After breathing against Rin's lips and thinking quietly to himself for a moment he finally pressed their lips together, eliciting a small gasp from his twin. Rin pulled away only to quickly kiss him again, over and over, pressing their lips together, savoring the feeling.

Yukio spoke against his lips, "Use your tongue." He instructed him carefully.

Rin hesitated before sliding his tongue slowly against Yukio's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth. Yukio's tongue darted out in response, dancing with Rin's, as the kiss became deeper and more passionate they took turns biting lips, licking the roof of each other's mouth, teeth clicking together before Yukio bit down on Rin's bottom lip, sucking it gently, a small moan escaping Rin's lips for the first time.

Yukio pulled away panting heavily, "T-that's enough for now."

"Ah, I never knew kissing someone could be so nice~" Rin sang, also panting as he collapsed on top of his brother, hugging him warmly.

Yukio smiled in response, resting his hand on Rin's forehead. He wanted to remember this moment, completely savor it, but he couldn't be comfortable knowing he still had to find a way to counteract Rin's... "heat" that he had went into. Yukio knew if this kept up it would be hard to contain himself, he couldn't imagine how hard it was on Rin to also control himself during this time in his life. He just knew he had to protect him, and he certainly had to make sure Rin didn't take out his sexual desires on anyone else as long as it was beyond his control.

Yukio's eyes drifted to the pink lunch box beside them, he couldn't help but wonder who it had been made for, he wondered if Rin would be in this situation with a girl right now if Yukio hadn't offered to have lunch with him, until Rin was past the point of maturing as a demon Yukio didn't want that situation to occur, or was he feeling something else... something much like jealousy?

Yukio sighed deeply, this next few weeks was going to be very, very difficult.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter but I will start updating this weekly, most likely on Wednesday's when i update my Karneval fic "Tourniquet". The next chapter will be longer and more detailed but I hope I did a good job meeting everyone's needs and making YukioRin the main pairing. I REALLY enjoyed writing this chappy, they're just too cute together ^.^**

**Responses to reviews that I couldn't private message: (Thanks once again for all the love and support from everyone who reviewed so far)**

_**Passing By**_  
I was greatly in the mood for writing a strictly Shima and Rin, Yukio was going to be there for some tension in their relationship BUT I saw and answered the outcry from YukiRin fans so I will be writing a seperate fic with ONLY Shima and Rin soon.

You may not get a chance to read this reply if you don't make it to the bottom of the page but know that I highly took into account your feelings toward the incest pairing and if you'd like I can inform you when I write the strictly Rin x Shima story!

_**demonesssan** _  
Thanks for pointing out the typo, i've updated it, that one slipped past my proofreading xP

This review was another great push towards me turning the main pairing into Yukio/Rin, it also made me laugh reading this review so I greatly appreciate you giving me that kick in the ass to write Shima out of the story (somewhat anyways, since chapter 1 will still exist as is!)

_**sakurayuki **_

First I would like to say thank you for taking the time to leave a lengthy review!

You didn't disturb me in the least! I'll probably always adore Shima, even as a traitor -sigh- Thank you for the advice and I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I had to write in Yukio much earlier than anticipated, i'll do my best to make him the main love interest from this point on without making it feel rushed.

Thanks for continuing to read, I always do appreciate it!


	3. Bad Intentions vs Love

**More emotions and a greater part of this story will be revealed in this chapter so I truly hope you enjoy it!**

**This was unfortunately my only day off work this week so it'll probably be my only update until next Wednesday or Friday!**

**See you at the bottom of the page ^.^**

* * *

Yukio had fought to hide his feelings for his brother for a very long time now. He wasn't sure exactly when it started, this longing feeling. Rin had always protected him and made him a stronger person, but now he felt it was finally his chance to protect and guide his older brother.

It was strange for Yukio to watch Rin have so many friends, at the same time he was happy for him. He knew he had to accept that Rin was growing up and that people were very fond of him, he knew one day Rin would find a girlfriend and experience his first love, Yukio just wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with all of that yet.

The younger twin would always watch his brother's interactions with the cram school class, Shima was clearly his closest friend who made him laugh every day, Bon his greatest rival who always challenged him to work harder and do better, Shiemi who taught him what having his first childish crush was like, Izumo was the first to accept Rin as a demon and make him feel more comfortable in his own skin, Konekomaru was even near the very top of Rin's all time cool people list, and finally Kuro, his constant companion and training partner.

Yukio had been all of those things to him prior, minus the Shiemi part, he still greatly longed to be all of those though. He hid his emotions though and chose to simply continue to help protect Rin from the rest of the world who wanted to harm him, from the people who didn't want him at the academy, the demons and exorcist alike that wanted him dead, Yukio would rid the world of them all to let Rin live a happy life.

Aside from all of this, Yukio kept replaying their kiss in his head, it's all he could picture when he tried to sleep at night, it's all he thought about as he watched his brother sit in class, staring intently between Shima and Shiemi. Honestly, he really wondered what went on in his brother's head sometimes.

* * *

Shima Renzou felt Rin's eyes on him, he smiled to himself and chose not to make eye contact. He he had the half demon right where he wanted him, they'd grown fairly close as friends, it was the perfect opportunity to try to find out more about him. That was, after all, his original goal for attending this school; to infiltrate them.

He wondered quietly to himself if his plan was unfolding yet, he had been slowly stealing ingredients from Shiemi's exorcist shop to make a concoction that could attract demons. It took him quite a while to stay hidden and gather everything he needed but his plan was finally set in motion when he saw Rin the day he was thrown into the fountain a couple days ago.

Upon seeing the half demon sitting pathetically in the fountain waters Shima saw the perfect opportunity. He slipped his hand inconspicuously into his gym bag as Bon and Konekomoru walked ahead of him to where Rin was. He poured the small potion he'd been making onto his gym clothes, discarding the empty bottle behind him in the grass. He knew with this Rin would be inevitably attracted to his scent, allowing Shima to get as close to the demon as he wanted. From there it would be like child's play to extract information from him.

Rin shifted anxiously in his seat at cram school, staring intently at Shima. 'God dammit, I should be looking at Shiemi instead!' He glanced over at the girl as she listened intently to the lecture. 'Shiemi, Shiemi, Shiemi, Yukio, DAMN!'

"Ahhh!" Rin shouted loudly, suddenly jumped to his feet, grabbing at his hair and pulling it which caused everyone's eyes to land on him. "I can't take it today!" He yelled before jumping over the table in front of him and darting out the door. He left behind his brother who sighed before continuing the lecture as if nothing happened, he was used to these random little outbursts, and he also knew Rin was dealing with a lot this week. What he didn't like was watching Shima calmly stand up and exit the classroom behind him.

Rin was in a dead run for the bathroom, upon arriving he immediately splashed cold water on his face, taking a sharp breath in. More than ever he wished he could focus his thoughts, Shima was clearly on his mind, but he was still attracted to females, and at the same time he kept replaying the kiss he shared in his mind even though he knew Yukio did it purely out of duty, or so he told himself.

"Is everything alright?" Shima's voice was tinged with concern.

Rin yelped and quickly pivoted on the heel of his foot to face the monk. "Ahh umm... I-I'll be fine."

Shima approached him, placing his hand against Rin's cheek, eliciting a confused glare. "You're burning up... you definitely have a fever. Let's get you back to your dorm where you can rest."

"Y-yeah..." Rin's voice drifted off, it was kind of nice to felt so cared about but at the same time the feeling of Shima's hand against his skin was nearly too much to handle.

Shima walked him back to his dorm, making sure he laid down in bed before cheerfully announcing, "Alright! I'll be right back, I have something to make you feel better in no time!"

Rin lay his stomach, completely bored with being stuck in bed, his tail swished back and forth like an irritated cat. Just as he began to toss and turn on his sheets Shima returned with an abnormally large smile on his face, holding two cups in his hand.

"Here, my secret recipe for a quick recovery... possibly!" Shima laughed handing over the cup.

Rin took the cup, first sniffing it, then making a sour face. "It smells like catnip wine!" He gagged at the thought.

"Catnip...? No nothing like that, drink up!" The pink haired boy encouraged him.

Rin pinched his nose before starting to chug down the mystery liquid, Shima standing beside him already handing him a second cup. Not even fifteen minutes after his first drink Rin's face flushed red, he felt slightly dizzy and very talkative. As he began to ramble about an epic battle he recently read in a manga Shima sat quietly on the bed beside him, smiling and listening as he also sipped from his own cup.

'Ahh a drunk Rin is very fun, this is exactly what he needed to let his guard down.' Shima thought to himself, halfway ignoring the never ending rant that his younger friend was still on about. As he grew slightly bored he noticed a small drawer located at the foot of Rin's bed, curiosity took hold and he opened it.

Rin quickly jumped to his feet "No, not there!" He shouted, tripped and landed on the floor beside Shima, giving the exwire just enough time to open the tiny drawer and laugh.

"Romance manga? I never imagined you being into romance." Shima grabbed out one of the books, quickly flipping through the pages.

"What's it to ya?" Rin growled, snatching the small book from him and throwing it back into the drawer.

Shima sat on the edge of Rin's bed, watching him stumble around before picking a fight with a desk lamp, he was almost surprised Rin was such a lightweight with booze, though he had watched him get drunk off a single beer before when they visited his temple.

"Rin." Shima spoke softly, breaking the half demon away from his imaginary fight. The pink haired boy reached out and gripped Rin's soft, black tail, causing him to let out what could only be described as a yelp.

"Do-Don't grab there." Rin gasped, embarrassment plastered across his now blushing face.

"Can you tell me what's been wrong lately?" Shima interrogated him.

Rin hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with having his tail being held so fondly. He looked like a nervous school girl as he began to speak, "Yu-Yukio told me i'm m-maturing as a d-demon so it's hard to c-control my... my... m-m-ma-mating instincs..." He both slurred and stuttered trying to admit his problem. "He's sc-sca-afraid i'll loose c-control..."

Shima unexpectedly nipped the tip of Rin's tail, satisfied with the answer he was given. Rin gasped having never experienced such a sensitive feeling from his tail before, he could feel his animalistic instincts swelling up. The pink haired monk used his other hand to pull Rin's waist in closer to him. Rin wanted more than anything to pounce on the older male, he could smell Shima's sweet scent clinging to his clothes, but he was interrupted by sound of his door opening.

Yukio stood in the doorway, eyes widening as he saw Rin standing beside his bed, Shima sitting in front of him with his tail placed lightly between his teeth. "Get out." Yukio's voice sounded cruel and upset. The pink haired boy released the black tail from his bite, standing up quickly.

"As you wish." He said it politely but his voice clearly sounded irritated. At least he knew he could leave satisfied having been given the answer he was looking for when trying to get information out of the young demon.

"Ahhh Yukio~" Rin laughed, ignoring the situation at hand and running over to hug his brother. The door closed behind the two, leaving them alone, Yukio didn't return the hug but he didn't push him away either.

"You reek of alcohol." Yukio's voice was clearly upset. He didn't want to accept what he had walked in on, nor did he want to imagine what the two had done before Shima decided to put his mouth all over Rin's tail. A resentful feeling welled up in his chest.

Rin began to laugh for no apparent reason, "I had a party!" He threw his hands up triumphantly, releasing his brother from his grasp. In his mind he had thrown an extravagant party, one in which Bon decided to walk in and pick a fight with him, unknowing he was screaming at the small desk lamp in the corner of his room. "And then..." His voice trailed off as he glanced down at his tail before he blushed.

Yukio felt that hateful feeling rise up once more at the fond expression that washed over his brother's face.

Rin began to speak once more, "I said I couldn't control m-myself... I think..." He scratched the back of his head.

"I told you!" Yukio raised his voice, "I told you to come to me if you needed anything, i've always told you that, I said I would help you through this so why did you turn to someone else?" His voice was clearly upset.

Rin flinched at the tone of his voice. "Hey... don't yell at me..." He blushed even further, "Fine then I umm... n-n-need your h-help, ma-maybe if you... k-k-kissed me again..."

Yukio was taken aback from the words, he went from being completely angry, to concerned, then to nervous all in the blink of an eye.

Rin spoke once more, collapsing on his side on the bed, "Please, I need it."

Yukio sighed deeply, walking over to sit beside him, setting his glasses on a small nightstand as he did so. He glanced down at his smaller twin and in that moment he didn't feel like he had such a solitary existence. He couldn't help but be drawn in by Rin's adorable face as he was practically begging to be kissed.

"Did Shima... do anything to you?" Yukio asked suddenly watching Rin arch his back in the air and let out a whine. Rin's face flushed even more red at the mention of the boy's name, his tail ceased it's swirling motions and fell limp.

Rin said nothing in response but reached out his hand and placed it over Yukio's, entwining their fingers. It had been a very long time since they held hands, Rin greatly missed it. The older twin spoke after a moment of silence, "I-I've just been th-thinking today about k-k-kissing again." Yukio's grip tightened on his hand before Rin brought Yukio's fingers to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently.

'I can't hold back anymore' Yukio thought to himself as he leaned down to catch his brother's lips with his own. Rin let out moan, allowing Yukio to slip his tongue past his lips. The kiss was sloppy and rough, Yukio could taste sake on Rin's tongue and he knew he couldn't go too far with his brother in this state.

Yukio placed his hands on his twin's shoulders, pushing him down, breaking away from the kiss and gasping for air. Rin leaned in to attempt to press their lips together once more but was denied by his brother pushing him back down. Yukio let out a sigh, laying down on his side next to Rin as the boy began to throw a small fit.

"Yukio~" He whined, continuing to try to kiss him repeatedly.

"Roll over that way." Yukio demanded firmly pointing at the wall parallel to himself.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows, giving a pathetic pouty face before doing as he was told, rolling over to face away from Yukio. The younger twin wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling the much smaller boy's back against his chest. Rin fit perfectly in his arms, curling up affectionately against his body. He could smell the older twin's soft hair as he buried his face in it and closed his eyes.

He smiled softly as he heard Rin's breathing relax after a while, he knew the smaller boy was falling asleep. He wanted to stay like this forever, protectively cuddled into Rin's back, his black tail hung over Yukio's side, twitching contently against his brother's back.

"I love you." Yukio whispered gently against his brother's hair, but he knew the smaller boy was already asleep, this was the only way he could tell him those words so tenderly.

* * *

**I really wish I had a beta reader sometime, I tried to check over this chapter so I hope I didn't make too many errors.**

**Also bwahahah I enjoyed writing Shima with evil intentions, it gave me so many great ideas for the next few chapters! Yukio better keep his brother close :3**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! It definitely, definitely gives me inspiration! Thanks for the follows/faves/reviews so far, I love all of you! :D**


	4. Crossing Lines, Small Crimes

**Sorry this update came late!**

**I had a 58 hour work week and i'm right in the middle of it, ugggh. I still enjoyed writing this chapter though, don't let the beginning of it throw you off, Yukio is definitely making an appearance here! ^.^**

* * *

Rin slowly awoke, blinking his eyes repeatedly. His head ached as he glanced around his room, it was completely empty but he could smell both his brother's scent as well as Shima's.

"Ahh I don't remember a thing!" Rin exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes fiercely. He could, however, faintly remember someone holding him as he slept. 'Shima?' He thought sullenly to himself before forcing himself out of bed to get ready for school, which he was already late for.

After hurriedly getting ready and pinning his hair back out of his face he arrived just after the first class of the day ended, everyone pouring out into the school grounds to socialize before the next class. Rin sat down in the grass, rubbing at his still aching head before jumping at the sound of Shiemi's voice.

"Rin!" She greeted him cheerfully, and Rin couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was with her school uniform as she bounced toward him.

"Good mor... I mean, hello." He waved at her, noticing she was by herself as she proceeded to sit beside him.

"You look tired today." She noticed instantly, giving him a concerned look.

"Ahh yea I wasn't feeling very good yesterday but i'm okay now!" Rin flashed his fangs at her in a cheerful smile.

"Oh, there's everyone else." Shiemi suddenly looked up.

Rin's eyes followed hers to where Bon, Konekomaru and Izumo stood, taking note that his pink haired friend wasn't there. Maybe it was better if he didn't see him yet anyway. But as Rin thought that he couldn't help but look around to try to spot him. He quickly regretted that decision when his eyes finally landed on Shima, who was chatting endlessly with a very attractive female.

As Bon and the rest of the group approached Rin and Shiemi, Konekomaru couldn't help but notice Rin staring half angrily in Shima's direction so Konekomaru spoke up, "Shima is really popular with the ladies, huh?"

Rin snorted, shooting Konekomaru an angry glare before Bon also said, "Though not as popular as Okumura-sensei."

Rin stood to his feet, "I gotta go." He gave them a smile smile and a wave goodbye before power walking away, once out of sight he sighed before sitting back down in the grass. 'Maybe I should go back?' He thought as he continued to try to fight off the feeling in his gut that he got from watching Shima flirt with someone. It shouldn't bother him this much, but it did, and Rin couldn't even say exactly why. He just knew he missed the sweet scent he had smelled on Shima's gym clothes that day, and he wondered exactly what had happened after they both went back to his dorm the night before.

A few moments later Rin could have shot himself when he saw his group of friends walking his way, this time with Shima behind them.

"Hey you were here the whole time? I thought you went on ahead of us!" Bon laughed as he approached the half demon.

Rin once more jumped to his feet, he wanted to run. "Y-yea i'm not feeling too well again, maybe i'll go lay in the infirmary." He laughed nervously.

"Catch you later then." Bon said as he patted Rin on the shoulder, walking past him.

Rin's eyes momentarily met with Shima's before he quickly glanced back to the ground, the pink haired exwire could see something was clearly bothering Rin and he had a few ideas as to why.

* * *

Shima chose to inconspicuously follow behind Rin to the private infirmary. He waited outside the door for long enough to make sure no one else had followed them, Rin unknowingly lay on the bed inside the small white room. He slowly opened the door, causing the half demon to jump.

"Why are you here, are you sick too?" Rin gave him a confused look.

"I came to check on you, since you were feeling ill yesterday too." Shima spoke softly as he approached the bed, sitting down beside the half demon who was curled up on his side.

"Hey... Shima?" Rin was hesitant as he spoke, glancing up at his face. "You seem really popular... but you don't have a girlfriend, do you not want one?"

Shima was slightly thrown off by the question, of all things he really hadn't expected Rin to blurt that out. "Hmm." The pink haired boy reached his hand out and brushed it against Rin's cheek. "I think your going into heat is making you think about strange things."

Rin blushed furiously at his words, "How did you kn... I'm s-sorry, it's n-n-not that I was just wondering!" He spoke quickly, his voice filling up with anxiety.

Shima leaned down, chuckling at the reaction, his face positioned inches above Rin's. Rin placed his hands on Shima's shoulders in a small attempt to push him away, but he fought hard within himself, Shima was close enough that he could smell his clothes, memories of touching himself to the scent flooded his head.

Rin felt his hands tremble nervously against the taller boy's shoulders. Shima spoke carefully, brown eyes meeting with blue orbs "Do you want to kiss me?" The pink haired boy mentally slapped himself at that, he knew he was pushing things too far, and going out of his way to ask a question that didn't necessarily pertain to his goal of extracting information.

Rin didn't answer, his grip tightened on Shima's shoulders before pulling him down into a hungry kiss. For a moment Shima couldn't help but admire how cute the passionate expression was on Rin's face as they kissed before the pink haired boy closed his eyes, his tongue darting from his lips and plunging into the smaller boy's mouth. Rin arched his back up, pulling Shima on top of him as their tongues danced together.

The kiss grew deeper, more fierce as Shima grabbed Rin's tail, pinning it to the small bed, causing the half demon to squirm under him, and the pink haired exwire knew he couldn't let things get out of hand, but he felt himself slowly losing control as Rin pulled away to lick Shima's lips, nipping them with his fangs.

Shima pulled back, breaking away from the kiss before softly speaking "What if I told you..." He carefully studied Rin's flustered face. "I already have a girlfriend."

"Huh?" Rin's expression turned to shock, his blue eyes widening as he looked up at the older male.

Shima wore a cold expression, exchanging eye contact. "We really shouldn't be kissing like this. If I said all of that, would you find someone else?"

Rin felt like his heart would tear out of his chest at the words. "Eh? So... I can never..." Tears stung the corners of his eyes. "I can never... kiss you again?"

Shima suddenly laughed, giving Rin a peace sign with his fingers. "Gotcha! Just kidding."

Rin shoved Shima away, "Why would you joke like that?!" he shouted.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to cry or anything and..." Shima began to speak.

Tears suddenly streaked down Rin's cheeks as he curled his knees to his chest, rolling on his side.

Shima blinked at him. "Ah... shit... don't cry! It was a joke, a joke! Okumura-kun... ahh what am I supposed to do." He rubbed furiously at his pink hair with both hands.

"Shut up, Shima." Rin rolled onto his back once more, pulling Shima into another kiss.

Normally the monk knew how to act around everyone, but Rin had him thoroughly thrown through a loop just then. He wondered if the small demon had always cared for him like this, or if it was because he in the beginning stages of heat, or if it was even the pheromones that Shima had planted... Rin's actions could stem from a number of things but Shima certainly hadn't expected the smaller boy to care so much as to cry.

"Sorry I teased you." Shima broke away from the kiss, brushing a hand against Rin's cheek. Somehow Shima had felt like he always wanted to hurt someone, but instead a few careless words from Rin's mouth shattered the pink haired exwire's walls:

"I want you."

Their lips clashed together passionately, Rin's tail wrapping around Shima's waist, pulling their bodies close together. Shima felt the heat rising in his body, he could feel something within him radiate, then flicker and dull. Over and over, the feeling was maddening. 'Is this what it's like...' Shima thought timidly to himself as they kissed. 'To like someone?'

Shima sat up slowly, smiling down at Rin. "I should get going to my next class, maybe you should go back to your dorm for the day and rest, 'kay?"

Rin slowly nodded, letting out a long sigh as Shima got up and left the room. He had certainly never been this confused before, was maturing and growing up really supposed to be this difficult? "God dammit!" He shouted, throwing a pillow at the closed door and deciding that maybe it really was best to just skip school and sleep that day.

* * *

Yukio noted that Rin never made it to cram school, it slightly worried him considering he knew the older twin had a rough previous night. He was also very angry knowing Shima had gotten him drunk, so for once, he excused his brother from not showing up and assumed he was probably hung over.

He conducted class as normal, hiding how distracted he felt before bolting out of school when it was over, heading straight to the dorms to check on his brother. He expected to find the smaller boy snoring in bed and drooling on his pillow, as was usual when he skipped class, instead he found him sitting in his small chair by his desk, his head leaned back as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Nii-san?" Yukio spoke softly as Rin lazily turned his head to face him.

"Yo." Rin replied nonchalantly.

"Are you feeling ill? You didn't attend class today." Yukio sighed, removing his jacket and placing it on the desk in front of where his brother sat.

"Ah i'm okay now... I think." Rin scratched at his head, looking slightly bothered.

"You know you can always tell me what's wrong... I told you that just yesterday." Yukio spoke tenderly, placing a hang on his brother's shoulder.

"It's nothing very important, I just... kind of like someone." Rin said, Yukio felt his heart sink a little. "But I don't think they like me back." Rin continued as if looking for some sort of answer; "I've never dealt with anything like this before so i'm not really sure what to do." The older twin laughed nervously.

Yukio quietly listened, removing his hand from his shoulder before responding, "Well she's very unfortunate to not want you in her life, have you told her how you feel?"

Rin was quiet for once, fidgeting in his chair. He replayed the kiss he shared with Shima in his head repeatedly, a knot formed in his throat. "N-no..." His thoughts quickly became drowned out as he stood from his chair.

Yukio immediately noticed Rin's eyes went from soft and kind to cruel and wicked. "Rin?" He raised his voice sternly at him, but received no response. Rin placed his hands on the taller boy's shoulders, shoving him roughly against the wall, his vision slowly fading away, the dominant primordial beast within him was awakening.

"Stop." Yukio scolded him, shoving him back. Rin merely growled in response, grabbing both his brother's wrists and pinning them to the wall above his head.

"Is this really what you want?" Yukio's voice lightened, he pressed his hips forward into Rin's, eliciting a muffled moan from the smaller boy's throat. Rin halfway grasped what was going on at that point, but much like being drunk he felt almost powerless to stop his actions, he wanted this.

Rin recalled his passionate moment with Shima that afternoon, "I want you." The half demon moaned the same words as earlier. "I want you, I want you, I want you." He panted it into Yukio's ear in a half whisper, his voice raspy and filled with lust.

"Ah... take me then." Yukio whispered back, almost too quiet to hear. Their lips met, Yukio wanted to go slow and savor it but Rin was already biting, licking and sucking at his brother's lips desperately. As Yukio tried to moan the half demon's tongue slipped forcefully into his mouth, Rin's hips grinding into him.

Rin grabbed Yukio's button up under shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying to the ground, causing Yukio to hesitantly pull away. He wasn't used to seeing his brother so dominant, but Rin felt powerful and completely in control of the situation. Rin suddenly bit down hard on the taller twin's bottom lip, causing him to let out a sound that could only be described as a yelp, his sharp fangs lightly drawing blood.

Yukio tried to push away from the sudden bite but Rin had him pinned down fairly tight with his body. He knew Rin had completely lost control at that point, and there was little he could do... or wanted to do to stop it. Rin rocked his hips against Yukio, moaning as he enjoyed the friction from his pants. Yukio slipped his hand down to the crotch of Rin's pants, gripping his erection.

Rin let out an animalistic moan, thrusting his hips into his brother's hand. Rin's lips pressed against Yukio's ear, "More." He demanded.

That one word caused Yukio to let out a small moan for the first time, slipping his hand past the waistband of Rin's pants to touch him. Rin shuddered at the sensation. "Shima." He moaned passionately.

Yukio's teeth clenched, pulling his hand quickly away to shove his brother back forcefully. Rin growled and pushed himself back into the taller male only to have Yukio reach for the gun at his waist and crack the handle into the side of his temple, causing Rin to yelp and stumble backward.

"Owwww what the hell!" Rin yelled, grabbing his head, the pain almost unbearable. His vision slowly readjusting itself. As he shook his head and clenched his fist his eyes met with his brother's. Yukio's hair was messy, his shirt ripped open, and his lip bruised and tinted with blood.

"Yukio... i'm so sorry..." Rin reached out to touch him only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't worry about it." Yukio said bitterly.

"I-I didn't mean to, I couldn't stop myself..." Rin's voice cracked.

"I know, i'm not mad about that so just... don't worry, I said i'd be here for you if you needed to turn to someone, okay?" Yukio gave him a gentle smile before pulling him into a hug. "We'll make it through this." He did his best to reassure him, it seemed Rin didn't even realize he had called out someone else's name, Shima's none-the-less.

Rin hugged him back tightly, burying his face into the taller twin's neck. They stood there for a while, holding each other with no words exchanged, Yukio just hoped more than ever Rin had merely made a mistake, but it felt good to hold his brother. He could smell the shampoo in Rin's soft hair, hear him breathing softly, feel the warm breath against his neck. He truly loved everything about him.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn!**

**Reviews! Let me know what ya think, or if I made any typos/grammatical errors. Also don't hate Shima too much, he's only half bad ;3 Stick around/review for more drama~**


	5. Taking Back What is Mine

**Calm down Yukio fannnns! Your dreams will be fulfilled, I promise! We're still in the early chapters, I think you'll enjoy this chapter though.**

**Warning: I never really include warnings in my stories but I am going to say that this is a very graphic, descriptive, violent and unsettling chapter, but it's also a very important one so enjoy~**

**See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Rin had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep that night, tossing and turning with nightmares and hot flashes. He felt like he got no rest when he awoke, he had a blood lust deep within him, his demonic side dominating him. Just as he thought he couldn't withstand his own thoughts he jumped as the door to his room opened up unannounced.

"Ahhh Rin!" Mephisto's calm and happy voice echoed against the walls as he stepped forward. Rin lay panting and sweating in bed, a frightened expression plastered across his face. "It's just as I feared, you're starting to lose control since it seems you didn't fulfill your desires. I came here to give you a choice while you can still speak, either come with me and I can lock you up or... you can always... indulge. But be warned, locking you up may not necessarily work, demons have a deep instinct to mate."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows, covering his eyes with his arm as he thought solemnly to himself about the choice he was given. "I want..." he spoke slowly, "...to be locked up."

"As you wish!" Mephisto exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Rin followed the eccentric principle to what appeared to be an underground dungeon. He was lead into a room with concrete walls and a heavy, iron door that was very dimly lit. In the center of the room was a very large concrete table adorned with four metal shackles. The tall demon then began drawing intricate designs on the table.

"This will seal you to this room, otherwise your flames would make quick work of these shackles." Mephisto explained. "Lay down."

Rin frowned as he did what he was told, the shackles were cold and uncomfortable, the concrete against his back didn't help much either. Pheles placed his hands together, chanting a quick incantation to seal Rin to the table. "See ya!" The demon gave a peace sign and flashed Rin a smile before exiting the room, though for once Rin wasn't in the mood to smile back.

The half demon let out a sigh, lightly hitting his head against the table. "Ahh man, how do I always get myself in these situations?" He whined. At least now he could let loose a little and sink into his thoughts since he was safe in the underground dungeon, he felt like he had held back for too long.

* * *

Yukio walked in to cram school the next day, he felt like he hadn't slept at all, he just kept picturing his brother moaning Shima's name. The thought angered him more and more, though he didn't let it show. He was upset even more seeing that his brother had skipped yet another day of class.

As class ended and the room emptied out Shima stayed behind. As Yukio went to exit the room the pink haired monk calmly closed the door in front of him, leaving the two of them closed in the room alone.

"Do you need anything?" Yukio asked politely, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Little did Yukio know Shima had hid himself in the dorm hall, hearing the brother's encounter through the door, he figured out Yukio's feelings, he knew he cared for his older twin in ways he shouldn't and Shima didn't like it one bit. He was beginning to want the half demon all to himself.

Shima smiled, moving closer to Yukio, causing the taller male to take a few steps back but the exwire quicky grabbed the twin's shirt by the collar. "Tell me, what kind of priest would want to have sex with his brother?"

Yukio pursed his lips, remaining silent at the question.

"I hate to be the one to inform you, but i'm the one he likes, and I will have my way with him." The typically always playful exwire was dead serious, yet a smile still graced his lips.

Yukio didn't give him the satisfaction of responding, instead he brushed his hand away from his collar. Inside he was completely furious, he would have loved to pull out his gun but he remained professional as always. He gave Shima a small threatening glare as he turned and walked out of the room.

Yukio wanted to scold his brother for missing school but when he arrived to his room he noticed the door that was normally closed was left open, the typically occupied bed was empty. This rose a red flag in the younger twin's head as he began to frantically search the empty dorm, checking the halls, kitchen, bathroom, all to no avail.

Terrible thoughts circled through his head, he pictured Rin going back to Shima's dorm or being kidnapped by demons. He knew he had to report to Mephisto that he had lost sight of his brother, this would definitely be bad news.

He ran full force to the principle's office, flinging the door frantically open. "Mephi..." He began to shout but was instantly cut off by the man's words.

"Ahhh there you are! I'm sure you're looking for Rin?" He asked rhetorically before going on, "He's safe, I have him locked up."

"Locked up for what?" Yukio still panted from running all the way to the office.

"He's lost control it seems. You could help him you know..." Mephisto had a large smile plastered across his pale lips. "It may actually be the only way to help him get over this sensitive time in his life, I'll give this to you and let you decide." Pheles held out a golden key, the one that would lead straight to Rin if Yukio wanted.

"Yea... thanks." Yukio hesitantly took the key, staring at it for a moment before exiting the room, leaving Mephisto chuckling quietly to himself. Yukio held the key tightly, standing just outside the extravagant office for what felt like an eternity before letting out a deep sigh and making up his mind; to go to his brother.

Yukio felt slightly uncomfortable at the sight that met his eyes when he entered the dungeon through the magical golden key, Rin was thrashing and screaming on a table, fighting against thick chains that held him down. His eyes were overtaken by the demon in him, blue flames scorching around him.

"Nii-san!" Yukio had to shout over his brother's screams in order to be heard, causing the flames to simmer down and subside. The younger twin took a deep breath as their eyes met, he could see the pain the Rin's face, his wrists bruised and blood from fighting against the enchanted shackles. Yukio knew more than ever he wanted to help Rin, he made up his mind a long time ago he would do whatever necessary to protect his brother, even if it meant doing what he was about to do.

Yukio made his way over to the smaller boy, climbing on top of him, causing him to once again thrash around and fight the restraints. The younger twin knew he may regret letting the half demon free but he also trusted him deeply, his hands shook as he began unlocking the chains, first at the ankles. As he made his way to Rin's wrists the half demon flashed him a sinister smile.

"Don't." As Rin spoke Yukio jumped, hesitating to unlock the next shackle. It was his brother's voice that spoke but he sounded _hungry_. "I'll hurt you."

"I trust you, Nii-san, I know you won't hurt me." Yukio's voice was soft and kind.

"You don't understand, Yukio." Rin shook his head frantically. "I can't control it, I have these terrible thoughts. Like right now..." His voice shook as he leaned forward, his wrists still bound as he whispered into Yukio's ear, "...I want to break you."

Yukio felt a chill run down his spine at the words, they frightened him, but he knew what he had to do. He took a sharp breath inward as he unlocked the shackles that tore into his twin's wrists, unleashing the half demon, in a flurry the younger twin was flipped over and slammed down on his back, his head hitting the concrete and causing his glasses to fly to the floor.

Rin paused to glare down into his brother's eyes, his tail flickered back and forth behind him. "I want to hear you scream." He growled, biting down on Yukio's collarbone through his shirt, causing him to let out a small shout. Pleased by the reaction Rin bit down harder, Yukio placed his hands on Rin's shoulders, trying to bear the pain.

It was Rin's voice, but Yukio knew Rin was no longer with him, he had been replaced by an insatiable demon that spoke cruel words in his ear. "You're beautiful, I can't wait to crush you." The older twin forced a finger into his brother's mouth, prying it open and sliding his tongue past nervous lips. Rin forced his tongue as far into Yukio's mouth as possible while holding his jaw open, causing the taller boy to struggle beneath him.

The half demon trailed his hand to his brother's waist, stopping where his gun was. A sinister grin forming on his lips as he pulled away, leaving Yukio gasping for air. Rin un-holstered the pistol, removing his finger from his brothers mouth to bite down on his throat.

"Shit." Yukio muttered, feeling the barrel of the pistol pressed against his lower stomach. "Nii-san, snap out of it!" He shouted, he hadn't expected his brother to turn a weapon on him, he knew things were spiraling out of control quickly and he had to put a stop to it. Rin ignored the protests and bit down harder, using the tip of the barrel to push Yukio's shirt up, sliding the cold metal against his abdomen.

Yukio recalled the last time he had snapped Rin out of his trance by hitting him in the head, thinking quickly he waited until his brother pulled away from his throat before slamming their foreheads together hard, causing Rin to yelp and drop the gun to the floor, grabbing at his forehead.

"I'll make you pay!" Rin screamed suddenly, glaring down at Yukio with evil intent.

'Damn, he's too strong for me to physically stop!' Yukio for the first time felt small amounts of fear crawling up into his stomach as Rin's fist collided with his ribs, causing him to curl up in pain. Rin's hand darted out, slamming Yukio's head back to the cold concrete by his throat, his other hand reaching down to undo his brother's pants.

Yukio grasped at Rin's hands, choking as he attempted to breath. Rin laughed at the pathetic attempts to stop him, pulling his brother's pants down and releasing his grip on his throat to allow him to breath. The older twin sat up to look over his brother's half nude body before speaking, "You act like you want to stop me but I see you're already hard. Spread your legs." He demanded.

Yukio closed his eyes tightly, afraid of the consequences if he didn't do as he was told, he slowly spread his legs, his face turning red from embarrassment. Yukio knew at this point he only had one option left to try to calm down Rin, and that was the tiny potion he had worked diligently on which was tucked in his jacket pocket. Unfortunately he hadn't had time to test it out but now was as good of time as any to try it. He reached in his pocket as Rin was distracted by making him spread his legs and opened the tiny potion, releasing a soothing scent known to calm demons.

Rin began to shake his head furiously at the scent, letting out a small cough. "Y-Yukio..." he muttered, his eyes softening but only slightly as he looked down into his brother's face. Yukio let out a sigh, though he could tell his brother was still overwhelmed with desire, he could see that he was also reverting back to normal.

Mephisto had warned Yukio that Rin may snap and need to mate, if he ever did he would most likely have no memories left after the incident. Yukio knew his potion was only calming Rin enough to return to his senses, it hadn't fought off his urge to mate, and more than likely he might still lose his memories. Aside from all of this Yukio still took the chance to brush his fingers lovingly against his brother's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-can't stop..." Tears stung the corners of Rin's eyes while he spoke; he looked over the bruises and bites left on Yukio's body and gasped at the response he received.

"It's alright, I want you to have me." Yukio's voice was filled with lust, he pulled Rin down into a tender kiss, quickly deepening it with his tongue. He adored how the half demon tasted, he had wanted this moment for so long, he only wished it was happening in a different manner.

Rin moaned against his lips, gasping as the taller twin reached down to unbutton his pants and slowly pull them down. What should have been a loving and caring moment shared between them was replaced with frantic movements and sloppy kisses, they both remained halfway clothed as Rin positioned himself between his brother's legs.

"Wait..." Yukio spoke softly, causing Rin to let out a growl. He grabbed the smaller brother's waist to stop him, he knew if he wasn't prepared first he wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing his virginity to Rin. But Rin was becoming desperate and impatient with the situation, he tried to push Yukio's hands away but Yukio refused to let him do so.

Yukio moved one of his arms to grab Rin's hand, bringing his brother's fingers to his lips before taking them in his mouth, causing Rin to let out a muffled moan. He could see the older brother becoming agitated with not being able to enter him right away, the calming effects of the tiny potion quickly wearing away. 'Not good...' Yukio thought to himself, not quite ready for the violent demon to take back over.

Yukio pulled Rin's fingers out of his mouth, placing them between his legs. Rin's inexperience was apparent as he acted like he wasn't quite sure what his twin was doing, forcing Yukio to press one of Rin's fingers against his entrance, slowly guiding it inside of himself. The feeling was slightly uncomfortable but Yukio didn't have much time to adjust before Rin pushed another finger inside of him, pumping them slowly in and out.

"Ouch, don't move yet..." Yukio panted heavily, grabbing at Rin's hand. The half demon ignored the protest and forced in a third finger, causing Yukio to let out a shout. This time Yukio pushed hard against Rin's shoulders, trying to push him off, but Rin was glaring at him with demonic eyes once more.

"I wonder how much you can handle before I tear you apart?" Lust rolled off Rin's words as a fourth finger was slammed into Yukio. Yukio almost couldn't bear the pain, he shouted once more, his hands shaking as he held the smaller boy's shoulders. Rin sat up to look down at his fingers as a small amount of blood pooled onto them. He smiled at the sight, quickly removing his fingers, Yukio instantly curling up onto his side in a mixture of pain and relief.

Rin forced his bloody fingers into Yukio's mouth, causing him to make a choking sound as he tried to shake his head away. Rin suddenly pushed Yukio onto his stomach, grabbing his arms and placing them behind his back, pressing them upwards until Yukio groaned in pain. He held them there with one hand, applying more and more pressure until his brother yelled out, "RIN!"

"Yes, like that, scream my name!" Rin shouted as he spit in the palm of his free hand and used it to lubricate his erection before placing it against Yukio's entrance. Yukio was still trying to bear the pain of his arms being pressed up so hard when Rin slammed into him hard, his breath caught in his throat at the new level of pain.

Yukio couldn't even shout it hurt so badly but he finally managed to mumble, "s-stop."

At that word Rin began pumping in and out of him at a mild pace, leaning in to slide his tongue against his brother's cheek.

"Stop, please." Yukio practically begged, tears welling up in his eyes, his vision blurring from the pain.

His pleading only seemed to turn the half demon on even more as he used his free hand to grab Yukio's throat and press tightly on it, causing him to cough and choke. Rin began to move at an inhuman pace, causing Yukio to gasp and shout every time he hit a certain spot, the younger twin couldn't take anymore, he screamed Rin's name as he came against his own stomach, blood dripping down his legs. "Rin, Rin, Rin..."

Rin moved even faster at the sounds Yukio was making before cumming hard inside of him. Rin bit at his ear, releasing his throat then pulled out of his brother. Yukio struggled to catch his breath, his body ached, he felt bruised and broken everywhere, Rin collapsed on top of him and quickly fell asleep.

Yukio hurt too badly to move so for a long while he lay on the cold concrete, listening to his brother breathing against his back. He sighed before pushing the smaller boy off him, grabbing his pants and glasses to leave, didn't want his brother to know about their shameful acts, he didn't want Rin to regret anything as he knew he would. The half demon looked peaceful in his sleep, snoring contently as Yukio leaned down to place a soft kiss against his lips before leaving.

* * *

**Phew. I know this was a fairly violent chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it regardless! I actually felt a little bad for Yukio at one point while writing it but I like the outcome and I have lots of ideas for the next chapter yayyy.**

**No this story shouldn't be too dark overall, just this chapter... unless you want more dark things that is bwahahah.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and follows so far, even though some people were upset at the amount of Shima in the last chapter i'm still very glad you read it and took the time to say something ^.^ **

**As always please review!**


End file.
